


Fire and Water

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hikaru was half laid on his beach towel, his expression relaxed, his breath even.Yuya was right between his legs, the back leant against the other’s chest, his head right on Hikaru’s shoulder.Neither of them could remember the last time they felt this good.





	Fire and Water

Hikaru was half laid on his beach towel, his expression relaxed, his breath even.

Yuya was right between his legs, the back leant against the other’s chest, his head right on Hikaru’s shoulder.

Neither of them could remember the last time they felt this good.

The small bonfire right next to them produced enough light to let them see around, but they didn’t even seem to notice it.

“What are you thinking about?” Hikaru asked his boyfriend, when he saw him staying quiet for too long, doing nothing but looking up to the sky.

Yuya shrugged, leaning better against him, letting his arms surround him perfectly.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that this is something that I’ve hardly ever done, and that I like it a lot” he explained, turning himself in Hikaru’s hug. “We should do it more often.”

Yaotome laughed and nodded, leaning down in order to kiss him.

“You’re talking about the bonfire?”

“I’m talking about everything. I’m talking about the beach, and the sea, and me and you... really, Hikka, I think I’ve never felt so at ease before” he explained, smiling to him and then looking back at the sky and the sea.

The younger nodded, thoughtful.

He was right, it was something they hardly had the chance to do.

Spending such a good time together was never easy because of their works, and when they could have done it they were always finding excuses which prevented them to spend some quality time together.

But that night was perfect.

The slight breeze mixed with the warmth of the fire, the sound of the small waves which touched the shore the feeling of having his boyfriend right in his arms, and knowing that he shouldn’t have let him go anytime soon.

He was right, they definitely had to do it more often.

“How about a swim?” he asked suddenly, standing up and offering his hand to Yuya, helping him up.

The elder smiled, then nodded and followed him on the shore, slowly.

The water was so warm and so pleasurable that it didn’t take long for them to plunge in.

Once they were wet from head to feet, Hikaru took Yuya by his waist, hugging him and starting to kiss him.

“Hi.” he whispered, laughing a little.

“Hi.” the other answered, surrounding Hikaru’s neck with his arms and sighing, totally at ease.

“How about we stay here all night long?”

“Our hands would become too much wrinkled then.”

“We can go back to the beach.” Hikaru said, unable to stop smiling from how fool they seemed.

“Then we could do it. And maybe we can stay here even longer. Maybe we can stay tomorrow too.”

“And the day after tomorrow.”

“And the day after that.”

They started laughing for that silly talk, before leaning on the water, looking towards the bonfire which enlightened the beach.

“Yuu...” Hikaru said suddenly, kissing the elder on his neck. “I don’t care if we stay here or not. Any place is fine with you.”

Takaki blushed, unused to such things coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, but then he nodded.

“You’re right. Any place is fine for me too as long as you’re with me.” he smiled, closing his eyes and letting himself go against his body. “I love you, Hikka.”

“Me too, Yuya. I love you too.”


End file.
